Unpredicatble Love
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: John Cena had just broke up with Mickie, becuase he was in love with someone else. Except she finds a new friend and the chemistry is definatly there, and they both feel it.
1. First Encounter

"Mickie, I want to break up. I love Maria now. I'm sorry" John Cena said as he walked away.

Mickie couldn't believe what she was hearing, the room was spinning and she could only process that her 2 year relationship with John Cena was over.

This moment that had happened only a few minutes before Mickie's title shot replayed in her mind the whole time. When Mickie fianlly realized that she needed to win the match she hit Beth with her DDT for the 3 count and raised her title high above her head.

She went backstage gathered up her stuff and went to the hotel. As she traced the letters on the belt with her fingers she ran into someone and fell over.

"Mickie I am so sorry!" Randy Orton said as he held out his hand to help her up.

Mickie gave Orton her hand." Its no biggie I'm alright"

Randy smiled at her and looked down, kinda swinging their hands which he had still not let go of "Hey Mick, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this beach party that I am throwing tomorrow?"

Mickie smiled at him, she liked the way her hand fit perfectly into his and the way he smiled at her. "Sure Randy but only on one condition, if you be yourself like you are now and not the Legend Killer."

"You have my word" Randy said.

Mickie took a pen out of her bag and wroteon his hand. "Heres my room number and my cellphone number. Call whenever" Mickie said flirtaciously. She smiled and walked into her room and slid down the door smiling.

"Someone is getting cozy with RKO" Gail said as she sat on her bed next to Mickie painting her toes.

Mickie smiled grabbed her things for a shower and walked into the bathroom.

Randy paced back and forth in his room. He couldnt get his mind off of Mickie. The way she laughed and smiled made him smile and he looked at his hand and walked out of the room.

Mickie and Gail were both asleep whe there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Mickie said as she yawned. Mickie opened the door "Randy?" she whispered "What are you doing here?" She closed the door behind her stepping in front of him.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Randy asked.

"Sure" Mickie said confused She pulled her hari back into a ponytail as they walked away.

They came upon a litlte ice cream store and they decided to spilt a bowl of ice cream. They sat on a bench across the street on the beach.

"Randy your different then I thought you would be, your really sweet Mickie said as he put his hand on her knee. "You really can make me smile an I really needed that."

Randy smiled at her "Mickie, the feeling is mutual".

They talked and Mickie dipped her finger into the melted ice cream and licked it off . Randy dipped his finger into the ice cream except he put it on her nose.

"You better run Orton!" Mickie said jokingly as she chased him onto the beach. Mickie caught up to him but tripped over his foot as he sat down and fell ontop of him.

Randy laughed and hugged her. Mickie looked at him, she never thought that she would like Randy as much more than a friend. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She put her head on his chest.

"Randy why is your heart beating so fast?" Randy smiled.

"Its all you, you make my heart beat faster than normal you make butterflies in my stomach. I dont want that to go away Mickie"

Mickie kissed his cheek "I'm not going anywhere"

A few minutes later they walked back to the hotel and he walked her to her room. "Mickie, I- I" he sighed "I'll pick you up at 9". He wanted to tell her what a great time he had but he didnt want to tell her incase she didnt have fun. He started to walk away.

"Randy!" She called after him, He turned around. "I had a lot of fun too." She winked at him and walked into her room and layed there thinking about Randy.

Randy walked back into his hotel room and looked in the mirror he saw where he had kissed his cheek and smiled.

At about 7 in the morning Mickie is reaady to go and is very anxious for Randy to get there.

Gail wakes up "Mickie he will be here in 2 hours calm down go workout or something" she said as she put her pillow over her head.

"Youre going with me!" She took the pillow off of Gail. "Besides I know someone that wants to go with you".

"Who?" Gail asked.

"Youre gonna have to find that out" Mickie said as she smiled!


	2. Every Time Our Eyes Meet

[There is a knock at the door]

"I got it" Mickie said. She opened the door "Hey Randy, hi Ted, hey Cody"

Randy hugged her tightly. He looks at Gail and Mickie "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah" they both said.

Randy walks out last with Mickie. "You look great"

"Aww how sweet" Ted said laughing with Cody.

Eventually the 5 of them get to the beach and start to set up for their beach party.

Mickie and Ted start to set up the volleyball court but Mickie keeps staring at Randy, and every once and a while he would look back at her and smile.

Randy's heart was melting, he was really falling for Mickie. He couldn't believe it they had barely talked the week before but he realized when they went for their midnight walk was what they had was special.

About an hour later, people started coming and Mickie decided to lay down and tan with Gail. Randy walked over and laid down next to Mickie. "Thanks for helping out Mick". He smiled at her.

Mickie smiled back she wanted nothing more than him to kiss her right there on that beach, but it didnt happen. "No problem, I guess I used it as an excuse to spend more time with you RKO"

"You dont need and excuse to spend time with me" He smirked. "Come on lets go play in the water" Before she could answer Randy scooped her up and ran with her into the water.

Later that night they made a huge bonfire after sunset and almost everyone had left excpet for the 5 people that were there earlier.

"Uhm Gail, will you dance with me?" Cody asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course" She stood up and her and Cody laughed even after the musoc stopped playing.

Mickie and Randy were walking down the beach holding hands when Randy let go of her hand and unzipped his sweatshirt and gave it to Mickie to wear. As they got closer to where theyre party was "Mickie will you dance with me?" Randy said.

"Yeah" she smiled. Just then Amazed by Lonestar came on. Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck, and Randy wrapped his arms around her small waist as the waves were reaching high tide and brushing their feet.

Mickie laughed as Randy tried to sing along with the song when she put her finger infront of his mouth and sang "every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take" Randy smiled and kissed Mickie for a long time. Mickie broke the kiss and put her head on his chest and continued to sing "the smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark, my hair all around you, baby you surround me, you touch every place in my heart, oh it feels like the first time, everytime, I ..." she looks in his eyes "want to spend the whole night in your eyes" Randy kisses her again.


	3. Waiting for You

"So Mick, where did you and Randy disappear to last night you guys went missing for like an hour" Gail said as Mickie and her were eating breakfast the next morning.

Mickie finished eating her cereal and smiled. "We went for a walk and we were dancing. And he kissed me" Mickie started to blush and took another bite of her cereal.

"What?! Since when are Mickie James and Randy Orton and item?" Gail said confused.

"Well, I guess we aren't really but yeah," Mickie started to stir her cereal with her spoon. "Even though I wouldn't mind that" Mickie giggled.

"Well if he kissed you I am pretty positive he like you Mick." Gail smiled.

Mickie blushed "Well what was up with you and Cody? I saw you two dancing and laughing!" Mickie stated.

"Okay subject changer, yeah so what at least I kept my lips to myself." Gail pointed her spoon at Mickie.

A few minutes later, Cody walked in and saw Gail and Mickie and walked over to them. "Hey ladies, whats going on?" He turned a chair around and sat down.

"Nothing much" they both said.

"So Mickie as I hear you ki-" Cody got cut off by Mickie putting her hand over his mouth.

Mickie whispered "Shutup! We dont need the whole entire WWE roster to know!" She took her hand off of his mouth.

Cody whispered back to her "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Randy hasn't stopped talking about you, and he's waiting in the lobby for you."

Mickie smile at Cody and Gail and walked away to find Randy. She found him sitting in a chair in the lobby and sneaks up behind him. She checks to make sure no other superstars or divas are around. She covers his eyes and kisses him.

Randy stands up from his chair and hugs her. He kisses the top of her head. He took Mickie's hand. "Lets go for a walk."

Mickie smiled up at him. "Randy we're going to Wisconsin for that house show tonight and our flight leaves in 3 hours and I still have to pack my stuff up."

Randy sighs "C'mon I'll help you pack" He pulled Mickie to the elevator. He hit the button for Mickie's floor.

Mickie put her hand on the back of Randy's neck and kissed him. Just then the door opened and Kofi Kingston saw the entire thing. Mickie realized that Kofi and seen it. "Kofi please don't tell anyone!"

Kofi smiled "Don't worry guys your secret is safe with me I promise." On the next floor Kofi got off.

Mickie burried her head in Randy's chest until they got to her floor. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to her room and opened the door.

Mickie went to the sink that was outside of the bathroom and put her things into a bag.

"You have alot of clothes here Mick!" Randy yelled to her. "Why did you bring so much?"

"I haven't been home in a while, I was home for one day last week and I am only off 2 days next week." Mickie said.

"Well I guess that just means your gonna have to spend more time with me." He smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms arms around Mickie and looked at the two of them in the mirror. He burried his head into her neck.

Mickie laughed "Randy, I have to pack!" She tried to break out of Randy's grasp, but it didnt work. He let her go a little while later. Mickie walked past the dresser and cut a deep gash on her leg from the handle on the drawer. "Randy! Help me!"


End file.
